Ninja of Love?
by PikachuNerdGirl
Summary: She is just a normal kid...At least she thought she was...She actually has hidden powers of love...What happens when she clashes with 5 ninjas?
1. The Life of Kylie Weikel

Hey! This is a new story, I'd like to thank NinjagoLillie for the idea! Review please!

* * *

I sigh, another boring lecture in FACS class...

"Kylie?" The teacher calls, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Huh?" I say, coming back to reality.

"Hmm, please, at least _try _to pay attention?" Mrs. Huston says, making the class snicker from every direction.

I blush in embarrassment, nodding. The teacher goes back to lecturing us about Shaken Baby Syndrome. _Just the life of Kylie_ Weikel... I think, _Boring..._ Finally, after a long hour of waiting, the bell rings, and everybody, including me, rushes out. Next period is Social Studies, one of my favorite classes. On my way to the class, two bullies push me over, the popular girls. I grumble, looking into their eyes, I scream, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I'm surprised at myself, I've never yelled at them before. But, to my surprise, they just looked dazed, walking away, as if in a trace. I picked up my stuff from the ground, "That's a first..." I mutter, confused. I check the clock, "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" I say, rushing to class.

* * *

Sensei Wu sat, meditating, he caught a vision. _A new element has been revealed_... The vision tells him, as he catches a glimpse of a girl...

He jumped out of the trance, "We must locate her..." He muttered, going off to tell the ninjas.

* * *

I plop on my bed, exhausted from school. That's when something breaks down my wall, I scream.

"Serpentine!" I scream, getting grabbed by one.

* * *

Should I continue? Review!


	2. Complications with the Heart

Hey! New chapter! Review!

* * *

The serpent covered my mouth, muffling my screams. It went out of my house, and I struggled. It tightened around me with it's body, and one with swirly eyes looked me in the eyes.

"You will serve us now..." It said, and I felt the need to serve...

"I will serve you..." I said in a monotone voice, and the serpent smirked, satisfied.

"Let her go, let's see how she fights," It said.

The one holding me let me go, parting, I looked at 5 ninja who were fighting off the Serpentine.

"Attack," The serpent ordered.

"As you wish," I said, running at the ninja.

One in a black suit looked at me, "Really? You think you can fight me? A girl?" He chuckled, and I looked him in the eye.

"Please don't fight," I cooed, and he looked dazed, nodding.

"I will not fight," he swooned, under a trance.

One in a blue suit looked at the black one, "Cole! What are you doing?!" He said, looking at me, "You must be the one Sensei told us about..."

The one in red looked at me as well, "She's hypnotized! Llyod! Try to knock her out, that's the only way to get her!"

One in a green outfit looked at me, "I'll try! Distract her!"

"Attack," I cooed to the one who was called 'Cole'.

He nodded, "As you wish..." He said, going after the blue one.

The red one kicked me, and I fell. I grunted, getting up, I kicked him, and he dodged it. I suddenly feel a hard hit to the back of my head, and everything suddenly went black, my body going limp. I awoke in a room, on a bed, having a huge headache, I groaned. The door opened, and I looked at it, seeing the red ninja. He smiled, going over to me.

"Look who's finally awake...How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I've been better," I groaned, sitting up, my head throbbed more.

"Hey, lay back down, you are still really weak," He said, gently laying me back down.

I nodded, laying down my throbbing head, "Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled, "Kai, you?"

"Kylie," I answered, returning the smile.

He nodded, "The ninja of Love..." He muttered, sitting in a chair beside my bed.

"What?" I said, confused.

"I'll explain later," he said.

I nod, "What happened?" I groan.

"The Serpentine hypnotized you, using you against us," he answered.

I nod, closing my eyes, I drifted to sleep, Kai's face filling my dreams... I saw him chuckling, laughing...I noticed how...adorable he actually was...When I opened , my eyes this time, it seemed to be night outside. My headache wasn't as bad, so I stood up, feeling winded. I shook it off, leaving the strange, swaying room. When I stepped out, I saw I was on some kind of boat, but it was in the air...I was probably just imaging things, I walked to the edge of the ship, looking out, the wind whipped against my face. It felt good, making me sigh.

"Guess who's up and movin'?" I heard a voice behind me, jumping, letting out a squeal, I spun around.

It was the green ninja, "You scared me..."

He nodded, chuckling, he went over to me, "I see..." He smiled, "I'm Lloyd, by the way."

"Kylie, I'm Kylie," I said, giving a smile.

He nods, "I'm supposed to explain everything to you...Well, basically there is a thing called Spinjitzu..." He said, explaining everything to me.

* * *

Did you like?! Review! :D


	3. I'm Different

**Hey! Chapter 3 already? I'm so pumped about this story! I have so many ideas! Thanks Elena Maxwell for your review! Got any ideas for me? Review or PM me! I'll see if I like it, and if I do, I'll try to fit it in! Well, sorry for ranting! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

After Lloyd explained everything, I nodded, processing it. After a while, I sighed.

"So...I have powers? I'm a ninja?" I said.

He nodded,, "Yes, and yes."

"Does this mean I'm _special?_" I asked.

He thought about that, his face showing concentration, "Yea, I guess you could say that..."

I frowned, I knew I wasn't special, maybe this was just a big mistake. Maybe I wasn't this special ninja, they had the wrong person. I was an _**outcast,** _a **_loser_**...

"I think you've got the wrong person..." I whispered, looking down.

"Why is that?" He asked, looking at me.

"Well...I'm an outcast, I've been bullied, called names...I'm _not_ special..." I said, tears forming, my throat felt like it had a knot in it.

"Kylie..." He sighed, "I don't know what to say, but you're wrong. Get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow," he said, giving me a hug.

I nodded, hugging him back, before heading back to the room I had been in for God knows how long... I layed down, wondering how long I'd been out... I shake it off, closing my eyes, sleep covering me like a warm blanket...Or, was an actual blanket placed on me...? I couldn't tell, my mind had already been lost in the soothing waves of peaceful sleep.

_ My dream was different from normal, I saw a black figure in front of me. It looked smokey, and I couldn't really make it out, but I knew, somehow, I was in a bad place. The figure somehow seemed to grin evilly at me, and I found that I couldn't move. I looked down, realizing I was chained, I looked up at the figure._

_"What do you want?" I asked._

_"You...and the one they call Lloyd..." The figure said, it's voice booming, seeming to come from everywhere._

_Shadows surrounded me, swallowing my body, "You will be mine..." _

I awoke with a jolt, sweating, and breathing quickly. I saw that I did have a blanket on, it was black and fluffy. I was in full fight or flight mode right now, my heart going crazy in my chest. _Who was that...?_ I thought, my mind whirling. After a while I calmed down, wiping away my sweat with the back of my hand. My mind then wondered to the blanket. How did it get there? And who put it on me? I looked over the color of it, remembering the black ninja. What had they called him? Cole? Yea, I think that was the name, or was it Kyle? I couldn't remember that well, it seemed fuzzy, distant. I sighed, calming my thoughts, just then my stomach growled, making me realize how hungry I was. How long had it been since I'd last eaten? I didn't know at all. The door creaked, alarming me that someone was coming it, I snapped my head up, looking at the door. It was just the black ninja, I sighed, relaxing. He smiled.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" He said, shutting the wooden door.

I nodded, "Yes, I am..."

He sat in the wooden chair beside my bed, and I realized he had a plate of food in his left hand, a glass in his right.

"Hungry? Kai cooked breakfast, he told me to deliver it to you. Oh, and I'm Cole, by the way," he said, giving me the plate.

My stomach rumbled, answering for me, as I looked at the plate. He chuckled at my stomach's reaction, leaning back in the chair. The plate had two sunny-side up eggs, accompanied by two triangle shaped, buttered, pieces of bread, three pieces of bacon, and a sausage.

"I'll hold your drink for you," he told me, holding a clear glass of what looked like apple juice.

I nodded, digging in, flavor filling my mouth with each bite. I heard him laugh, but I didn't care, I was hungry. After I finished with the food, my stomach was satisfied, and I took the drink from him, chugging it. After I was finished, he spoke up.

"So, I never caught your name," he said, raising an eyebrow, "I presume you have one?" He grinned.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kylie," I said shyly but politely.

He nodded, "I hope you get settled in soon, then we can begin training."

"Cole...I don't think I'm the one you want. I think you have the wrong girl," I said, frowning.

He scrunched his bushy eyebrows together in confusion, "Of course you're the one we want, you proved it, don't you remember when you first encountered me? I don't follow people's orders that easily, Kylie."

I shrugged, "I don't know..."

"Listen," he said sternly, "Kylie, why do you think that?"

"Because, I'm the outcast, the loser, the one in the back of the classroom, the one who never speaks, the one who sits alone at lunch. I get chosen last for any sport, I don't get the solos I try out for, I'm the one with no friends...I can't be this special ninja with powers, Cole, I just _can't_," I said, feeling tears well up.

He nodded, not hesitating, "Kylie, maybe you were chosen because of those things...Because you're different, you're _unique. _Yes, maybe, you do get made fun of, maybe you are the shy one. But guess what? _That's not bad. _Maybe you were chosen, because deep down, you still had one thing you never let go of. You had** love.**" He said, now looking at me like I was some angel.

I nodded, smiling, "You're right...Thank you, Cole..."

"No prob, but just promise me something," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't tell anyone that I helped you out, it would ruin my image..." He grinned sheepishly.

I laughed, "My lips are sealed!"

* * *

**Did you like it?! I'm trying to make the chapters longer! Review please, I'd love some feed back! Until next time! Ninja Go! :D**


	4. Dream?

**Hey my Ninjago fans! Here is the new chappie! :D This story might be a bit slow to update, since I'm working on other stories, I hope you can understand! Enjoy!**

* * *

Me and Cole had a nice chat, and after, I trained. Sensei Wu said he was the one who knew about me, and during training my mind kept wondering to the dream I had.

"Kylie?" Sensei said.

"Uh, yes, Sensei?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"You must clear you mind," he advised.

"Oh, sorry, Sensei, I just had this weird dream last night." I explained.

"Weird dream?" He asked, looking confused, "Tell me."

So I did, I told him about how I was in a dark place, the dark figure, and what it had told me. I told him everything, I saw no reason to lie, honestly. He looked very concerned.

"A great problem is among us. You say you have no idea who this 'dark figure' is?" He asked.

I nodded, "I have no idea, Sensei."

"Hmm...For know, let's train. We'll worry about it later," he offered.

I nodded, and we continued training. Mostly, I learned hand to hand combat, Sensei said it'd make it easier to start with. I'm learning balance as well, which isn't too hard for me. Balance was always pretty easy for me. I was clumsy as a kid, but not too clumsy. I met the rest of the gang. Nya, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Lloyd. Sounded like a good group to me, and they said I was now part of the family, I could tell them anything. I was happy about that, I never really told anybody anything about me, now I could! It was a whole new experience for me. I like new experiences...

* * *

**I know, this chapter sucked, but I tried! I'm thinking of new ideas, but if you have any, tell me! I might just put it in here, PM or review me about it! :D Until next time! Ninja Go!**


End file.
